


28. Such wow. Many normal. Very oops.

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Caring Peter Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Talia Hale, Good Parent Talia Hale, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Whumptober 2020, Young Peter Hale, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Stiles hates being an omega. He loathes it more than anything for more than one reason. One being how the society views him as a sex object for alphas. Two being how those said alpas believe it to be true. And three being how he has no real power over his own body, once he gets an alpha he is the said alpha’s property.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 338
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	28. Such wow. Many normal. Very oops.

accidents/ **hunting season** /mugged

  
  
  


Stiles hates being an omega. He loathes it more than anything for more than one reason. One being how the society views him as a sex object for alphas. Two being how those said alphas believe it to be true. And three being how he has no real power over his own body, once he gets an alpha he is the said alpha’s property.

He hates it especially when he is now the age of seventeen and forced to participate in the run of finding a mate in just three weeks. He hates the fact that he can’t choose the person he will spend the rest of his life with. It’s a government funded run, to make sure every alpha finds a mate.

He hates the idea of getting mated to a person he doesn’t know by a hunt where the alphas hunt omegas. He wants to choose his own partner and be happy with the choice. He doesn’t want to be stuck with just some random alpha that hunted him down and bound him to them. No, Stiles takes that back. He doesn’t want anyone, he wants to be alone, by himself. All alone. It would be easier.

He hates his father for talking about how wonderful the run is and how he met Claudia, Stiles’ late mother, during it. Stiles doesn’t want to hear how his parents met and how the government forced run is so magical. He doesn’t understand why anyone would try to make the brutal and inhuman run sound appealing. He does believe it must have been magical for his father, as an alpha. 

But for an omega like he is- it is excruciating. He doesn't want to be knotted by an unknown alpha and carry their pups. Stiles is too young to be a mother and he doesn’t know if he ever wants to have children of his own. He loves children but he doesn’t know if he wants one. It would be eighteen years of your life to raise a child and try to get them to understand what is right and what is wrong in society.

He fears to go to school- or not really fear, he just doesn’t like to face the people there. The alphas are all excited and ready to get an omega. They don’t talk about omegas like they would treasure their omegas and take care of them. They talk about the omegas they haven’t even hunted like they are the lowest of the low. They talk about how they will mount them and leave them open and aching, full of pups. 

But can you really blame them for thinking like that? It’s the way they have been raised their whole life. To believe they are to superior species and omegas are there only to serve them. Not everyone thinks like that of course. In the big cities there are people who believe that omegas can choose who they want and have already stopped doing the mating hunt. It’s harder to get that progressive thinking to the little towns across the country. 

Stiles has nightmares about that. He doesn’t want to end up like that. He doesn’t like the way Jackson Whittemore eyes him as Stiles passes him on the hallways. He doesn’t like how he can smell the boy’s lingering scent around his locker every day. 

Peter tries to call him down. Everyday throwing other alpha’s off from Stiles, acting like his bodyguard. And Stiles enjoys it, the attention he gets from Peter. Peter is the most popular student in their school and he is giving his undivided attention to Stiles and Stiles alone. If Stiles could choose someone to spend the rest of his life with it would be Peter. He doesn’t say he loves Peter, but there could be definitely something if given time to grow.

Peter Hale is an alpha from a rich family and every omega would love nothing more than to have him as their mate. Peter has light brown hair and sharp jaw, and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone could have. He is the perfect package anyone would love to have and all the other alphas in their school are jealous of this. Peter doesn’t have an omega, even though many have tried to get with him. Being an alpha he chose not to get a mate last year when it was his turn to participate in the hunt.

Peter keeps Jackson in check and away from Stiles. No one wants to anger Peter Hale, the little brother of the town’s major. Even Jackson isn’t that stupid so on most days he keeps his distance. There has been a few incidents when Jackson didn’t get the memo to run away and has gotten his ass beaten by Peter. Peter is known for giving a warning and if you ignore it, it’s all fair game after that. 

Stiles is widely known at school for being under Peter’s protection and the older boy’s so-called arm candy. Stiles is slim with enough muscle to be lean and not lanky and his skin is smooth and white. He has grown his buzz cut out over the years and he has amber colored doe eyes. He knows he is attractive, but it doesn’t mean he enjoys the attention he gets from other alphas.

He doesn’t mind the title of arm candy. He is being left alone so he will take it. Peter is never disrespectful towards him. He is always treated like a human being with his own opinions and thoughts. He doesn’t have to be a mindless omega, agreeing to everything the alpha says and does. He gets to be his true self without a fear of stepping on Peter’s toes. They both can be themselves.

Peter seems to enjoy that Stiles is a feisty one, sarcastic little shit that mouths him off as much as he can. Peter doesn’t ever growl at him to shut up and show respect towards a superior. Peter matches Stiles' sarcasm with his own and they make a good pair. There are rumors going around the school that they have something going on, but in reality they are just really good friends. 

There is only one but. Peter is a year older and won’t run in the same run as Stiles. He will be left with the alphas of his own age. Stubid age discrimination the runs hold and the idea that a certain age should mate with the same aged people.

He cries his face buried in Peter’s chest about it. They are in Peter’s bed and Peter is holding him in his arms, whispering soothing things in his ear. Stiles had a panic attack at school. Jackson came too close and touched his bottom without consent. It was enough to drive Stiles into a panic as he could smell the alpha’s arousal, the suffocating scent of it surrounding him completely.

Stiles doesn’t even know where Peter came from but he is grateful that he did. The alpha threw Jackson away from him, letting Stiles cling to him, breathing in his scent to calm the omega.

Peter had guided Stiles to his car and drove them to the Hale house where they are now. The Hale house is like his second home. Whenever he feels like he needs to get away from everything he is welcomed there. Talia Hale, Peter’s sister, is like a mother to him. She treats him as one of her children, just as he sees Peter as one of her own. She doesn’t expect Stiles to act like an omega, she lets him speak and share his opinions. Talia being alpha had first made Stiles nervous but not anymore that he had gotten to know her.

Peter runs his hand over Stiles’ back as the whimpering omega won’t let go of him. Stiles feels his tears wet the fabric of Peter’s shit but the alpha doesn’t push him away. Peter holds him and lets him cry.

Later when Stiles is only laying on the bed, curled against Peter, face still wet but breathing steadily he can hear the door opening. The threatening rumble that leaves Peter’s chest as he curls around the omega more, makes Stiles feel safe and protected. Stiles loves the feeling when Peter is this protective of him. Just to know that there is someone who will take care of him no matter what.

“Peter?” It’s Talia.

Peter falls silent as he hears his sister. He turns his head to look at her, still shielding Stiles with his own bigger body. He waits for her to speak, staying silent as he stares at the bright doorway. 

“Is everything alright? The school called and told you beat up a kid”, Talia says from the doorway.

“He deserved it. No one touches omegas like that”, Peter growls and understanding can be seen bleeding over Talia’s face.

“Oh Stiles”, She sighs warmly as she walks in and sits on Peter’s bed, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Mrs Hale”, Stiles answers quietly lifting his head from Peter’s chest.

“I have told you to call me Talia. You are family, no need to act so proper”, Talia says as she pets Stiles’ leg comfortingly.

The touch makes Stiles feel good, the approval from Peter’s alpha. He doesn’t understand why it makes him feel good but it does.

Stiles nods.

“There is dinner downstairs”, Talia says after a long while of just sitting there silently and petting Stiles, “Are you comfortable enough to join us or do you want me to bring the dinner up here?”

“I’m good- I- I can come down stairs”, Stiles answers as he pushes himself up from Peter’s arms.

Talia offers him a warm smile as she gets up from the bed and leads them downstairs to the dinner table. Talia’s children are sitting already there. Laura, little Derek and little baby Cora. Joseph is feeding Cora mashed potatoes.

Stiles takes a seat next to Peter with a weak smile on his lips as the family welcomes him with so open hearted. He feels so much love from all of them.

\----------

  
  


“The school called yesterday”, His father says as they both sit at the breakfast table.

Stiles looks up from his bowl of cereal.

“They said you were in a fight. Again”, John sighs as he puts his newspaper down on the table.

“It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t do anything, it was the stupid Whittemore again”, Stiles says quietly, pushing the cereals with his spoon, “He touched me.”   


“I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that. Alphas are alphas, they express their interest in different ways. You don’t need to be so sensitive about it”, John tells him and Stiles feels like shit, “He is showing his interest towards you and you cause a fight.”

“I don’t want him touching me!” Stiles argues, tired of having to repeat that to his father every time something like this happens, “I don’t want him to be interested in me. He just wants me to be his hole to fuck whenever he needs some.”

“Stiles that’s not how we speak of people. You should feel honored that the Whittemore kid wants you”, John raises his voice.

Stiles slams his spoon down and grabs his backpack rushing out of the door. Peter must be a saint because he is waiting for him in his car. As soon as he sits down Peter is on him scenting his neck.

“What did he say?” Peter asks against his neck, letting Stiles breath in his scent.

“The school called my father about the fight”, Stiles sighs feeling hopeless, “He said I should be honored because Jackson wants me. He doesn’t listen to me, he doesn’t think what Jackson is doing is wrong.”

Stiles’ father has a very outdated and conservative view of the world, like most of the alphas. The alphas should get everything they want from their omegas. The omega should not speak against their alpha, or any alpha at the matter. The omegas should be quiet and take care of the house and children. The omega should only be there for the alpha and fulfill their every need.

Most of the alphas in school believe that, most of the omegas too. Many have been raised that way, to believe in the system. That alphas are the superior and omegas should let them take care of everything. Talking, thinking, bringing the money home and managing it.

Stiles hates it. He fears he will end up like that, with some alpha who believes that.

“Don’t listen to him”, Peter growls as he starts the car, “No one should be allowed to touch others without permission.”

Stiles is glad that Peter has been raised in a household that believes in equality. Peter doesn’t see himself as superior but as an equal to omegas, they are all individuals and should be treated like that. No secondary gender should tell otherwise. Peter has been raised by his sister who has never seen eye to eye with other alpha while being one. Due to their huge age difference Talia was the one to raise Peter, their parents too old to do it for a long run. 

Stiles hums in agreement. 

  
  


\-----------

  
  


“I don’t want”, Stiles whispers the night before the hunt.

He is staying the night at the Hale house, being too agitated to stay home with his father who only talks about how great the day will be. Talia was understanding when Stiles asked her if he could stay the night with them instead.

“Stiles”, Peter whispers in the dark room wrapping his arms around the shaking omega laying in his bed.

“Why can’t I just choose the one I want and be done with it?” Stiles cries out as he lets Peter hold him, “I’m sure it is Jackson who will hunt me down- I- I don’t- I don’t want him to be my alpha.”

“Stiles breathe with me”, Peter whispers trying to calm down the omega, “You shouldn’t think about it. You don’t know what will happen tomorrow, there is no reason to panic about it yet.”

“Oh do tell me when it is the right time to have a mental breakdown about the fact that tomorrow by this time I will be mated to some dickhead of an alpha”, Stiles snarls, disgusted by just the thought of it.

“Darling I know you are scared right now but there is nothing you can do to prevent it. You need to rest while you still can”, Peter tries to coach Stiles to rest with little to no success.

“Why didn’t you take a mate last year when it was your first run?” Stiles asks from Peter, sounding tired.

“I didn’t find anyone interesting enough to run after”, Peter tells him, “I will have a new go next week.”   


“Do you want to find a mate? Some pretty little omega with blonde hair and red lips?” Stiles asks again.

“I haven’t thought about it”, Peter confesses, petting Stiles hair gently, “I will know when the right one comes along.”   


Peter hugs Stiles closer to him. Stiles doesn’t want to think about how this is the last night he can be with Peter like this. He is sure his future alpha won’t let him have alpha friends. He clings harder to Peter, pressing his head against Peter’s chest to listen to his heart beat. The last night of this and they both know it as they hold each other close.

  
  


\------------

  
  


“You can run little omega but you will be mine”, Jackson taunts him as they are getting ready to run.

The omegas run first, getting a ten minute head start to run and hide in the preserve. After the time is up the alpha are free to hunt whoever they want.

“You hope”, Stiles answers weakly but he knows how this will end.

“Hale is not here to save you this time so you will be mine”, Jackson smiles widely, knowing he has won.

Stiles shivers as the other boy walks away. He can feel tears gathering into his eyes and panic rising. He needs to run and hide, it’s his only change that he gets. He watches as the other omegas settle on the line, ready to run with him. Many look excited but few hold the same horrified look as Stiles.

The horn goes off and Stiles runs.

He runs as fast as he can. He runs faster than the others, leaving the start line far behind him. He pushes himself to go faster until he is satisfied with the distance. Now he needs to find a place to hide.

There is a cave. He knows it because he has played there as a child. He knows it will be big enough to hide him. 

The horn goes off the second time.

The alphas are coming.

Stiles settles in his little hiding place, trying to steady his breathing. He waits and waits. He can’t hear anything, no footsteps or snapping sticks. He can’t hear yelling alphas hunting him down. He lets himself breathe out thinking he is safe for now.

He was wrong.

“I can smell you!” Jackson yells from somewhere close by.

Stiles stops breathing. It can’t be. How is he here already? Stiles panics as he can hear footsteps coming closer and closer. 

“There you are”, Jackson's voice echoes in Stiles’ head as the alpha pulls him out from his hiding place, “Silly you. Did you really think you could hide from me?”

“No! Let me go!” Stiles screams as he tries to fight Jackson off of him.

“Now settle down. You are mine”, Jackson snarls as he holds Stiles with one hand and with his free hand he starts to undo his belt.

Stiles starts to fight harder. This isn’t how he wanted things to go. He just wanted to be happy, alone and not mated to this asshole. Jackson will keep him locked in the house where he can only leave when he is allowed. Stiles doesn’t want to rot inside a house as a hole to fuck whenever the alpha wants.

Jackson laughs when Stiles starts crying. Jackson lets his pants fall to the ground and he steps out of them only in his boxers. Stiles can see the hard cock underneath the fabric. He can smell the arousal and it makes him sick to the stomach. He pleads and pleads Jackson to let him go but he doesn’t listen.

“No! Please!” Stiles pleads as Jackson throws him on the ground settling over top of him.

“Good. I like when they beg”, Jackson laughs as he runs his hand under Stiles’ shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath it.

Jackson opens Stiles’ pants in order to push them down when he is pushed off of Stiles.

The boy growls as he quickly gets up from the ground where he was pushed only to see Peter crouching protectively over Stiles.

“You can’t have him!” Jackson growls, “He is mine. I caught him.”   


“You haven’t mated with him yet. He is fair game”, Peter growls back, staying between the other alpha and Stiles.

“You shouldn’t even be here! I will have you killed for coming between me and my omega!” Jackson rages as he attacks.

The fight isn’t long. It’s over in a blink of an eye. Stiles watches as Jackson attacks and Peter counters his claws out. Jackson goes down with one precise strike from Peter. Stiles cries out shocked as he sees Jackson collapse on the ground holding his neck with four red and heavily bleeding lines. The boy falls face first on the ground and Stiles scrambles away from the pool of blood that spreads.

“Are you alright?” Peter asks, rushing to Stiles’ side.

Stiles manages to nod before he throws himself into Peter’s arms. He presses his nose in Peter’s neck to breathe in his scent. Peter wraps his arms tightly around Stiles as he sinks on the ground, keeping Stiles secured in his arms.

“He’s dead. He can’t touch you anymore. No one is going to touch you ever again”, Peter whispers these words over and over again to Stiles until the omega calms down enough to breathe.

“What- what have you done?” Stiles asks glazing at the cooling body a few feet away from them.

“I protected you”, Peter answers like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

And maybe it is. For Peter it is. To protect Stiles has been what he does the best for years. Stiles thinks about it, really thinks about it. Peter has been there always to keep him safe and ensure that Stiles can do things like he wants. This is no different thing.

He has never seen Peter look after another omega. The older boy doesn’t even glance at those pretty little omega girls in his class who drool after him. Peter is always next to Stiles, being the support Stiles needs. Peter never smells aroused or horny around him, or when he talks to any omega. His scent is always pleasant and full of adoration.

Stiles takes a deep breath and makes his decision.

“Mate me.”

“What?” Peter’s eyes widen as he snaps his head to look at Stiles.

“Mate with me”, Stiles repeats now more confidently, “It will solve our problem. I will be your omega and you will be my alpha.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asks and Stiles sighs in relief as Peter doesn’t say no straight away, “It is for life Stiles. Are you sure you want to bind yourself to me?”

“Who else would I want?” Stiles asks.

“Do you even like me that way?” Peter asks as he pulls away a little to look at Stiles better.

“In a romantic way? I could learn to”, Stiles nods, “I don’t want anyone else to be my alpha and you haven’t even looked at other omega’s since you started to hang with me. So please- stop kidding yourself that you don’t want me.”   


“Stiles I don’t want you to regret this”, Peter murmurs quietly as he plants a kiss on Stiles’ brow, “This is a huge decision on your part.”   


“But it is my choice. Don’t you understand? I choose you”, Stiles lets out a small laugh as he explains, “And if we mate you will not get in trouble for killing Jackson. It would be read as you protecting your mate against an opponent trying to take me from you.”

“I’m not really concerned about that part here Stiles”, Peter says even as he thinks it would cover the kill for them nicely and the offence of him taking a part in the wrong run.

“I know.”

“And you would want to be with me? The rest of your life?” Peter asks dumbfounded, “Werewolves mate for life. You will not be able to walk away from me. I would not let you.”

“We spend almost every waking moment together already. What would be so different about this? Yes, you would be there during my heat but I’m sure you can take care of me.”   


“It is not a question about if I can take care of you, we both know I can take care of you, and I will take care of you”, Peter sighs not knowing what to say.

“So bite me”, Stiles says baring his neck.

Peter looks at Stiles’ eyes for a long minute before nodding. He can’t hear Stiles hesitating, there is nothing in his heart beat to indicate that he doesn’t want this. So Peter bites the boy. He sinks his teeth in Stiles soft neck and bites down hard enough to snap a mating bond between them.

Stiles laughs when he can feel the bond snap between them. He can feel love and affection pouring towards him from Peter. He can feel the older boy’s happiness but also the nervousness. Stiles cups his cheek and presses a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

He can learn to love this boy before him. He knows he hasn’t let himself love Peter before because of the run but now that they are bonded. Stiles knows he will love Peter in time, they have all the time in the world right now.


End file.
